1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an airbed and, in particular, to an air tool with a modularized air pad.
2. Related Art
Most seriously ill or injured people lying on beds cannot turn their bodies by themselves. One result is bad blood circulation in the portion under pressure. Another result is that as the patient maintains the same lying gesture for a long time in an environment without good ventilation, it is possible to induce bedsore, skin ulcer, etc. Therefore, there are airbeds on the market to help patients turn their bodies by inflation.
FIG. 7 shows a conventional airbed with the function of helping patients turn their bodies. The main structure is one inflatable pipe 31, 32 on each side of the patient lying thereon. When one of the inflatable pipes 31, 32 is inflated, the corresponding inflatable pipe 31, 32 directly pushes the human body to turn. However, the user is not only likely to feel discomfort in this scheme because he/she is pushed or hit by the inflatable pipes 31, 32, there is also the danger of causing another injure to the patient if the instantaneous push or hit of the inflatable pipes 31, 32 is too large or the inflation/deflation speed is too quick.
FIG. 8 shows another conventional airbed with the function of helping patients turn their bodies. Its pad mainly consists of several inflatable pipes 41 disposed in parallel. Both sides of the bottom surface of the pad have at least two air bag pipes 42. The inflatable pipes 41 and the air bag pipes 42 are disposed in the longitudinal and transverse directions, respectively. However, as the inflatable pipes 41 and the air bag pipes 42 have the shape of a long cylinder, the pad surface formed by such a structure is not flat. The user may easily feel uncomfortable lying thereon. Moreover, as the inflatable pipes 41 and the air bag pipes 42 have the shape of a long cylinder, the deformation of the inflatable pipes 41 and the air bag pipes 42 may be too quick during inflation/deflation, also causing discomfort for the user.